Rescuing Him
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Katsura Kotaro- the most wanted man in Edo is captured by the Harusame. Who are the people that would come for him and who would be the first one? BL content/slash/ R-18!


***Rescuing Him***

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_*A Katsura eccentric story*_

_(or not since no one in Gintama would let another have soooo much exposure hahaha!)_

_I hope you enjoy it!*_

_***YAOI***** R-18+ (not made for any kids) Explicit MALExMALE content!**_

_**A/N:** I ALSO wrote this while listening to Banjiya Blues! Such a soothing sound from Gintama!_

* * *

It was a very fateful time for the Joui Faction that month.

It was because their leader, Kotaro Katsura-dono, was unfortunately captured by the pirate group- _Harusame_.

Edo citizens felt it. The tension between the war groups and feared it.

For while Harusame was the largest crime syndicate in the world led by the Amantos, Katsura's Jouishishi was then one of the largest group of anti-government movement in Edo.

Both have equal powers. Both have the strength to destroy if they want.

What would happen in Edo if these powerful forces clash?

Especially now that the most wanted man in the world, _Katsura_, was taken?

Everybody knew the meaning of it.

And that month was as everybody feared.

The Joui Faction, without their leader, was creating disturbances here and there, destroying and attacking with a conviction to find their leader. The Shinsengumi did the best they could to protect Edo but somehow they also knew that there was no stopping the upcoming war.

* * *

Water was splashed on his face without warning.

And Katsura , with his long, silky hair now dripping wet, looked up with his sharp eyes at his assailant. He was chained in a dark cell inside the large ship of the Harusame with nothing but the Amanto guard to see. Not that he intended to talk to the creature in anyway. If given the chance he would have rather be alone in his cage.

This same guard was his assailant who three a glass of water on his face.

"Didn't you ask for water?" the amanto said with the attitude of a poisoned honey, "there you go. Thank me for sparing you even a little. Our leader rather you die from thirst."

And the amanto smirked at him as if he was enjoying himself.

"Look at the infamous Kotaro Katsura now, eh? What would your followers say if they find you in such a state? No matter how big your name is, it doesn't change the fact that you're still a pathetic human."

Katsura's jaw tightened but he merely closed his eyes.

The amanto seemed to have had his fun and so turned around and left the Joui leader alone. He closed the door behind him and locked it, taking with him the only source of light.

And Katsura remained silent in the darkness.

He was the same as any other prisoners— hained and locked with both hands hanging on his sides. His wounds and scratches gathered from struggling had dried blood marks on them and his haori was already torn and dirty.

Yet Katsura still held his head high.

No form of torture would make him succumb to his enemies. And no form of torture would also make him choose between life and death. He would live out life with _honor._

That was what he learned from a particular silver haired friend.

Still the darkness continued to envelop him and all the long haired samurai could do was to think of what possibilities could be happening outside now. He has been chained there for almost three weeks. The Joui Faction without a leader for that length of time... The Shinsengumi... and the Amanto... all three groups might have probably engaged into something bigger than war already. And what more—there are other groups who were bidding their time in the darkness... waiting for them to crumble...

Katsura opened his flickering eyes.

It was no good. If he continued to stay there then all his followers... and all the people in Edo will be...

_-tssssssssss-_

Katsura's eyes rounded and he looked sharply at the doorway of his cell.

It was for a brief second but he was sure he heard it. The sound of the blade _cutting._

For a second nothing happened.

Then like an awaited spectacle, a groan came from the guard outside followed by his large body falling down the ground with a loud thud. Katsura's eyes narrowed.

It seemed like the amanto didn't even _know_ he was already _cut_ down a second ago. It made Katsura's senses go to their fullest alert.

_What's going on? _

The Joui leader waited and heard the sound of the unchaining of locks. Then a shadow appeared as the door opened by, making Katsura frown not for the first time that day as he recognized the silhouette of the guy.

"Y-you..."

The man's eye flickered menace as he stared at his old friend.

"Yo. Zura."

"Takasugi."

And like it was the joke of the devil himself, the Kihetai leader, Takasugi Shinsuke, in his usual purple yukata, was found leaning on the doorway with his evil smile plastered on his face. On his hand he was playing with chains of keys—probably taken from the dead amanto awhile ago.

"These guys just die without them knowing," Takasugi started with his glinting right eye upon Katsura.

"What are you doing here?"

"Heh?" the short haired man walked slowly toward the Joui leader, "is that how you say hi to your rescuer?" He stopped just in front of Katsura as if to have a better look at him.

"Don't joke around!" Katsura said with an angry note in his voice, "we both know you didn't come here to rescue me."

Takasugi smirked.

"You're acting like you're not a fool after getting yourself chained by these Amantos, Katsura." He said with little humor in his voice, "With that gaunt attitude of yours, it's surprising they haven't killed you."

Katsura stared transfixed at his old comrade with his jaw set. He didn't know for what purpose, but definitely, Takasugi was not here _just to rescue him_.

He watched as the Kiheitai leader move closer to him and without flinching. He was used to Takasugi's tactics and has learned to always be on guard around him. Takasugi leaned an arm around Katsura's shoulder and whispered to the Joui leader's ear...

"You're right. I didn't come here to _rescue_ you."

This remark didn't come as a surprise to the Joui leader.

"I wasn't expecting you to." He said as Takasugi looked him in the eye.

Takasugi gave a devilish smile and then raised a hand and reached for Katsura's chin.

"Can you hear that, Zura?" he said, leaning his head closer to the long haired prisoner, "the _war_ has started above."

And sure enough, as Katsura tried to, he could hears screams, shouts and running footsteps above. There were also sound of arms being taken and then gun fires and explosion.

"This..." he whispered with eyes widening. He looked Takasugi in the eye who merely smiled.

"Seems like your real friends have come to rescue you. Took them long enough... now about why I came then..."

The sound of battle continued above but the people inside the cell wasn't paying attention to it any longer.

Because then Takasugi Shinsuke pulled Katsura's lips into his and kissed him without warning.

"T-Takasugi!" Katsura shouted when their lips parted and Takasugi remained looking at him with a smile. "Wh-what a ridiculous thing to do!"

"I could say the same, Zura," Takasugi said as he reached a hand on the Joui leader's wet hair, "be thankful you were captured by _Amantos_ who does not give a damn about human appearance. If you were caught by our kin looking like this... what do you think could have happened to you?"

Katsura blinked with a crease on his eyebrows.

"What are you implying?" he asked with a hard look at his old comrade. He could feel the thumping of his heart against his chest and the sudden burning of his face. _Damn_ Takasugi for playing with him in his condition!

Takasugi looked unfazed as he reached his fingers on Katsura's cheeks, and then traced his lips.

"You would have been destroyed by humans, Zura. Everything beautiful in this world gets destroyed... you try to remember that..."

"Oi... Takasugi..." Katsura whispered as he felt Takasugi's hand opening his torn haori, exposing his chest, "what are you...?"

"It's simple, Zura," Takasugi whispered and leaned closer to the Joui leader again, "and I told you... I didn't come to rescue you."

And for the second time he took possession of Katsura's lips and kissed him.

"MMmmm!" was the only sound the Joui leader could make. Takasugi was not letting him take any breath as he continued to rob him off his lips.

Takasugi did not make it easy for Katsura as he let his hand trace down Katsura's untouched body. His hands found the long haired prisoner's chest and there it stayed.

"S-stop! T-Takasugi!" Katsuri said as the one eyed man kissed down his neck, finally enabling him to speak. He tried to pull from his shackles but to no avail—and then felt Takasugi's lips next on his chest—! "Stop—Takasugi!"

But the man wasn't listening as he continued to devour that pale skinned man's bare body. It was also stimulating how Katsura was making sounds. Making Takasugi smile.

"See? Even your body knows how to respond." He whispered as he leaned up and licked Katsura's ear.

Katsura's whole face was burning both with rage and shame. It made Takasugi even more devilish as he slowly reached a hand down the man's thighs. Katsura's eyes widened.

"Takasugi!" he shouted but his lips met the Kiheitai's lips one more—into a heated kiss.

But then Katsura bit Takasugi who immediately pulled away with his lower lip bleeding.

Katsura gave him a glare.

"Stop this instant," he breathed with sweat drop all over his face, "or I'll kill you!"

Takasugi Shinsuke yet again—smiled evilly.

"You look even beautiful when you resist, Zura," he said, putting both his hands on Katsura's waists and then sliding it lower—making the Joui leader shout in protest— "then I shall wait for it. The moment you _can_ finally kill me."

"D-don't you—Takasugi!" was all Katsura could cry as his now considered enemy took hold of his manhood and caressed it with his hands. "N...nn..." he bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly.

Takasugi's smile widened as he saw the long haired man's reaction.

"Zura," he whispered again, letting himself draw near the now harmless Joui leader for he was already _caught,_ "don't let anyone see you like this. You'll be eaten again."

And he gave Katsura a squeeze.

"Ahhh!"

Takasugi's face changed after that. It was brief, but a different flicker appeared on his eyes as he closed his body with Katsura's. And he took possession of Katsura's lips once more.

He was being driven by that force. A force only _Zura_ would always have.

The ship moved violently but the two may not have noticed it.

"Ahhhh!" Katsura's short gasps and in takes of breath was the only thing that could be heard that time in the cell. The alluring voice of the man was adding to the Keihatai leader's desire to possess him even more. In that darkness, their bodies burned—Takasugi knew he wasn't the only one to feel that.

And it wasn't over. Not even until he leaned down and his lips found Katsura's delicate part. It was his reward for the trouble of going out of his way to get there. Takasugi took what was righteously _his_ and enjoyed every moment of Katsura's moans and cries.

"You're hard," he whispered not knowing if Katsura could actually hear him.

Still, it made him smile and finish his work. Katsura's body was as warm as his that the loud explosions outside were like the sound their own body was making. Still, Takasugi didn't care as he took in everything Katsura was giving.

"A..aahhh!" was his partner's last cry and Takasugi licked his lips.

Leaning up, he saw Katsura's red face and tearful eyes. A look that somewhat made him want to take him to his quarters. But the conclusion of his errand ends here. He reached a palm on the Joui leader's face and raised his head to meet his lips.

For the final time, they kissed.

"You bastard..." Katsura said after a few moments when he raised his eyes to meet Takasugi's who was still watching him, "and... you... have the gall to dress me after what you've done."

Indeed, for Takasugi took it in his hands to return Katsura's haori and kimono after event between them.

Takasugi's eyes glinted and he smiled.

"I told you your friends are coming. It would not do good if you were found looking like that. We don't want them _taking you_."

Katsura's eyes were full of daggers. An explosion came on a part of a ship—something that seemed to be boiling inside the Joui leader as well as he stared at the most despicable man at the moment.

"_I won't forget this."_ He swore with his fists closed.

Takasugi gave him a challenging smirk.

"I'll await the return of favour."

"Takasugi!"

Another explosion in the nearby side made the Kiheita leader look behind him. Katsura on the other hand kept his eyes only to Takasugi until the latter was looking at him again.

Takasugi saw Katsura's anger. And still dared take a closer step on him.

Upon seeing this, Katsura stared until he and Takasugi's faces were in close proximity once more. The Joui leader kept expectant eyes but the man wearing the purple yukata merely breathed down Katsura, and then smiled.

"Are you expecting another _kiss?_"

Katsura blinked and then gritted his teeth but before he could do anything—Takasugi threw the chain keys on the long haired man's shackled right hand. Katsura caught it and then watched as Takasugi walked toward the cell's doorway.

"Takasugi!" he called, not really knowing what to say.

There was a short pause from the man in the yukata. For a second, Katsura thought the one eyed man would look at him but Takasugi didn't and he disappeared from the doorway in the blink of an eye.

Katsura remained immobile for awhile, until a moment passed and he bowed his head.

"Takasugi, you _fool."_

He gripped the key chain in his right hand and closed his eyes with beads of sweats on his face.

And until then he hadn't come to terms of what had just happened between him and his old comrade. Why Takasugi went there in the first place and did such an act... he could not understand.

And probably won't be able to.

Katsura sighed.

And then he heard running footsteps followed by shouts and groans. He raised his head alertly and heard sounds of blade cutting into something. He kept his eyes on the doorway.

Until a shadow came.

A tall man's shadow appeared once more—a man with wavy hair holding a katana.

Katsura's eyes flickered in surprise.

Gintoki's eyes rounded.

"Zura!" and he ran toward his old comrade, "where the hell have you been! We've been looking for you! Oi! Kagura! Shinpachi! Zura's here!"

"It's not like I can go anywhere..." Katsura whispered. "And it's not Zura. It's Katsura!"

"Eh? You have the key with you the whole time? Then why didn't you free yourself at once, you idiot!"

Katsura was saved from answering when another familiar face wearing small shades appeared behind Gintoki's.

"Zura!"

Katsura blinked, "Tatsuma..."

"We finally found you!" Tatsuma Sakamoto said followed by his eccentric laugh, "ahahaha~ahahaha! You don't know all the trouble we went through today, nah, Kintoki?"

"Shut your ass and help me with him!" Gintoki said as he hauled Katsura on his shoulder, "where's Shinpachi and Kagura?"

"Eh... they were just behind me..."

"Damn those two... that's why I said they need to stay back on earth, dammit." Gintoki gave Katsura's shoulder to the commercial leader to scout the area.

"I can stand..." Katsura said when Tatsuma went on his other side to help him. That was when it struck Katsura the most. Why did he look surprise when Gintoki and Sakamoto appeared? Didn't he actually think they would come to his rescue?

He remembered Takasugi's words..._ you're real friends have come to rescue you..._

"Thank you..." he whispered finally when they reach the doorway and Gintoki looked from left to right.

"Not so fast," Tatsuma said, "we haven't escaped yet. Although my ship is already waiting outside there's still the possibility that we'll get caught ahahaha~ahahaha~ahahaha~"

For that he received a knock on the head from Gintoki.

"Shuttup. Don't sound happy about it, aho!"

"Oi! Gin-chan!" called a voice and Kagura, together with Shinpachi came running from the other side of the corridor, "ahhh—Zura!"

"Katsura-san!" Shinpachi called in relief, "thank goodness you're okay!"

And Katsura could do nothing but to stare.

"You all..."

"Let's go!" Gintoki shouted and together, the group moved out to meet their enemies head on.

And we see the ship's inside exploding one by one. It was an entire firework in the galaxy.

Katsura was lead in Sakamoto's ship after a few minutes with Gintoki and the others covering him.

"Leader!" shouted one of the ship's attendants, "we need to head out! The Harusame won't last longer!"

"Gotcha!" Sakamoto answered as he turned to the silver haired samurai, "is your group complete?"

Gintoki looked out of the ship and saw two more men coming their way.

"Yeah. Those two's coming up. Let's go!" Sakamoto nodded and ordered for the ship to turn around.

Looking out also, Katsura was taken by surprise after seeing two men wearing the Shinsengumi uniform jump from the Harusame ship toward theirs—it was the Shinsengumi Vice captain, Hijikata and First Command, Okita carrying his usual bazooka.

"It was a piece of cake," the brown haired Shinsengumi said—then his eyes fell on Katsura.

"W-what's the meaning of this?" he whispered with eyes round.

Hijikata looked at Katsura and then faced him—

"Katsura Kotaro—you are under arr—ack!"

He was hit around the head by none other than Kagura.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh! I thought you were an Amanto!"

"The HELL? What would an Amanto doing in this ship!"

"Ah—look! There's really an Amanto here!" And Kagura disappeared—only to jump on what appeared to be a white costume of a duck—

Katsura's eyes flickered—

"E-ELIZABETH!"

Elizabeth's costume eyes somewhat... watered.

"What is that thing?" Hijikata muttered with raised eyebrow as Elizabeth raised a white board for Katsura to read.

"We're complete here," Gintoki said turning to them, "but I don't know about the other ship."

And sure enough, as Katsura, who was embracing Elizabeth, saw _his_ Joui ship move closer to them with all his followers roaring in salutation as they saw their leader.

"Katsura-dono!"

"It's Katsura-dono!"

"YEAH!"

"Oi you Jouishishi!" Hijikata shouted as Okita turned to them with his bazooka on. "You're all under arrest!"

"Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi shouted as Kagura tackled Okita in an arm combat, "why the hell are you arresting them now!"

"Shut up!" Hijikata said, "you're obstructing justice!"

"You shut up!" Gintoki answered back, "who do you think rescued the two of you when you were aiming pointlessly in the galaxy just awhile ago, huh?"

"We were attacked—!" Hijikata went on.

"Damare!"

"Oi, oi! You shouldn't fight in the escape ship!" Sakamoto pleaded with a smiling face.

In the middle of this little dispute, a sharp glare from somewhere caught Katsura that made him look around but found no one. A penetrating glare like that could have come from one person only.

That one person who specifically came to help him out in the first place—_ or did he really just came to mock him? If Gintoki and the others didn't come would Takasugi..._

"What's the matter, Zura?" Gintoki's voice called to him as the white haired samurai stood behind him.

Katsura stared at the Yorozuya leader for a moment as if battling whether to tell him that Takasugi came. But then again... there were things that needed not be mentioned. So he closed his eyes.

"I'm indebted, Gintoki."

Gintoki blinked his dull eyes.

"You looked so serious I thought you were gonna say something important." He raised a finger and picked his left ear, "We were late in coming so you can just forget about it. Well, if you really wanna put it that way, why don't you just give us a month's supply of parfait then? Oh, and Kagura would want rice balls and food for Sadaharu, Shinpachi would probably ask for an autograph from Otsuu-chan and all that. Never mind the Shinsengumi and Sakamoto and your Jouishishi. Just give it all to us..."

"Gintoki," said Katsura's sudden solemn voice, "Thank you."

The Yorozuya leader raised his eyes and watched Katsura. The sun was just on appearing behind a nearby plannet. It looked like sunrise.

"Well... that's just how it is." Katsura heard Gintoki answered.

The Joui leader turned at him, and then on the distant horizon.

Gintoki was right... that was just _how it is._

* * *

**~ . Zura-ja-nai~****  
**

_Takasugi's shy! Katsura's so addicting!_

_The Yorozuya and Shinsengumi are all awsum!_

**~The End~**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
